Mobile devices such as smart phones, portable digital assistants (PDAs) and tablet computers have become ubiquitous. Smart mobile devices can be configured to send and receive emails, access the World Wide Web using a browser, and/or perform many tasks that formerly required a desktop or laptop computer. Many mobile devices include touch-sensitive displays that can be used by a user to provide various types of input and/or control applications operating on the mobile devices for a variety of tasks. For example, a user can interact with the user interface (UI) components, which are virtually displayed on a touch-sensitive display of a mobile device, through physical interactions (such as gestures) with the touch-sensitive display.
Although touch-sensitive displays of mobile devices can used to perform a variety of functions, these mobile devices often lack the processing capabilities required to execute resource-intensive applications. For example, touch-sensitive displays can be useful for image processing tasks, but mobile devices having such displays may lack the processing capabilities required to run sophisticated image processing applications. While more powerful computers have the resources to run such applications, these types of computers often lack touch-sensitive displays and/or the mobility of a mobile device.